


Making Victuuri

by drago123



Series: Tetsu Katsuki [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drago123/pseuds/drago123
Summary: Tetsu just wanted to make Yuuri happy. So lets see he needs toMake him do well in his performance, Make sure Vicchan doesn't die, Make him more confident, and hook him up with Victor Nikiforov.Seems simple enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp got inspire Unraveling fate by Sakhyu sooo...
> 
> Probably making this into a series.

It was love at first sight…

“Yuuri Katsuki” Victor said to himself as though to make sure he never forgets.

It was inevitable after all after seeing such a performance.

Recently skating has become so dull for him, be the best, break personal record, win gold. Victor tries to keep his shine but it gets more dull each year.

But after seeing Yuuri Katsuki’s performance one can’t help but be inspired.

While by no means is it perfect, he certainly needs to practise more on landing his quads, but every move he makes conveys a story… an emotion so powerful that one can't help but be enraptured by him.

For his first time winning a bronze is certainly impressive.

He can't help but want to know more about him...

And that is how Victor found himself in such a awkward position.

“Um… sorry aren’t you Yuuri Katsuki?”

The man in question smiled before pointing towards a building.

“Yuuri is still changing in there. I’m his older twin brother.” Victor could only blush at his mistake before muttering an apology before moving to the said building.

“Congrats on your victory!”

Victor replied back a thanks though was rather confused why the man giggled as he walked off.

.

.

.

“Yuuri… look at me.” Yuuri Katsuki is currently in one of the male toilets having a mental break down and could only look up to the man he called brother.

“Yuuri close your eyes for a second.” He complied.

“Remember the day we first went Ice skating?” Yuuri could, it was when he made up his mind to pursue figure skating.

_“Yuuri be careful! You may fall!”_

_“Tetsu its fine look at me!” Yuuri laughed as he did a small spin on the ice._

_Yuuko was at the side doing her little spin while Tetsu joined in and tried to do his own spin before falling flat on the ice._

“Yuuri how were you feeling at that time?”

_The children were laughing as Yuuri helped his brother up before both of them started to skate from one side of the rink to another giggling as they started doing small tricks._

“Happy…”

“Did you have fun?”

_“Yuuri did you have fun?” Tetsu asked with a big smile._

_Yuuri smiled as bright as the sun._

_“Yes_ /Yes”

“Open your eyes then.”

Yuuri open his eyes with a small smile while surprisingly feeling a lot better. He smiled brightly at his brother, Tetsu always knew how to make him feel better.

“Yuuri don't forget that feeling, when you are up there imagine that it's just you and the ice. Make sure to give it your all in every spin jump or steps not because this is a competition, not because you have to impress the judge, do it because you love doing it and show everyone how much you love it.”

“Hai Tetsu. Thanks” Tetsu smiled before ushering him out.

“Anytime and good luck out there!”

Yuuri, smiled back before moving towards the rink. He will show the world how much he love skating.

.

.

.

  
“Hello Tetsu? Aren’t you in America right now? How is the new movie coming along?”

“Ah it's coming along fine! I’m actually on vacation now going to Sochi to cheer Yuuri on!”

Mari smiled at that, really the two brothers are really inseparable from toddlers learning ballet from Minako sensei to even now when they chose different career.

“By the way how is Vicchan?”

Speaking of the devil the little poodle jumped onto Mari’s lap.

“Fine as usual, recently developed an interest in chasing seagulls though.”

“Ah… nee-san listen can you keep a closer eye on him? Make sure he isn't sick or running across roads to chase seagulls or eating anything weird.”

Mari frowned at that. “Yeah I can do that is there any particular thing I need to worry about?”

“Ahaha not really it’s a bit dumb but recently I have a dream that something happen to Vicchan and with Yuuri’s competition coming so close and you know how much Yuuri love Vicchan.”

Mari snorted at that. Both Yuuri and Tetsu love Vicchan to death god knows how spoilt little Vicchan is.

“Ah don't you worry I will keep on eye on him.

“Thank you nee-san! Bye bye love you!”

Mari sighed before smiling and hugging the little poodle. Well it was probably just Tetsu being paranoid but it doesn't hurt to arrange a little more check up for Vicchan and use the rarely used leash on Vicchan for a couple of weeks.

.

.

.

Tetsu Katsuki was rather happy at the moment. To be fair his list of accomplishments would probably make him happy any day but today was finally a day to celebrate, He actually did it.

He actually made Victuuri happen.

While it probably would still happen if he didn't interfere he didn't want Yuuri to face such devastation before being happy. God know how many bullies and failure he had to endure already and not to forget he would never let Vicchan die he love him too much.

While it may be creepy to ship his brother this much but Yuuri had always seem the happiest with Victor.

From the beginning when he was born to this world, seeing the precious baby beside him Tetsu have decided to make him the happiest person in the world, even at the cost of sounding creepy.

His phone rang and he picked it up.

“TETSU!!!” He immediately pulled away from the phone… ow his ears is starting to ring.

“Yuuri?”

“Victor just gave me his phone number what am I suppose to do???????!!! Help me!!!”

Tetsu could only laugh… yes today is definitely a good day.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!!


End file.
